sebatang coklat
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Renjun mendapatkan coklat dari lelaki misterius saat menunggu kereta bawah tanah. (Jaemin x Renjun; RenMin/JaemRen. Sedikit MarkHyuck kalau peka)


**Sebatang Coklat**

Renjun mendapatkan coklat dari lelaki misterius saat menunggu kereta bawah tanah.

Huang Renjun

Na Jaemin

Mark Lee

Lee Haechan

**Pairing**

RenMin- JaemRen

MarkHyuck

**K**

**Warning**

BL, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika Anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Renjun kadang berpikir apakah jurusan okupasi terapi sudah sesuai untuknya atau tidak. Saat ini dia tengah memikirkannya. Dia cukup optimis tentang IPK-nya tapi dia merasa usahanya belum cukup. Belum lagi sebentar lagi dia akan berhadapan dengan pasien. Rasanya sangat tidak pantas bagi amatir seperti dirinya yang hanya gila teori memberikan intervensi layaknya profesional.

Ini hari yang cukup cerah dan sepi di kota Seoul. Mungkin karena jam masih menunjukkan angka tujuh pagi. Rencananya Renjun akan pergi mengunjungi pasien stroke hemiparase kanan di Gwanghwamun untuk sesi terapi terkahir bersama Mark dan Donghyuck yang sudah sampai di sana.

Seharusnya kereta bawah tanah sudah tepat jam tujuh tapi karena gangguan teknis membuatnya harus menunggu 10 menit lagi. Renjun pun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain ponsel.

"Permisi..."

Renjun mendongakkan kepalanya, merespon seorang pria dengan rambut pink gulali. Mungkin ingin menanyakan rute.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Renjun dengan sopan.

Pria itu menyodorkan sebatang coklat dengan _sticky notes_ yang menempel di atasnya "Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Anda."

Renjun terdiam begitu saja saat pria berambut pink menyerahkan sebatang coklat itu padanya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi mahasiswa itu untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia seperti terhipnotis oleh iris coklat cerah penuh binar dan senyum gusi tersebut.

"Te-terimakasih."

Lelaki itu langsung berlari pergi setelah membalasnya. Meninggalkan Renjun dalam keadaan bingung dan penuh rasa curiga.

Apa ini modus kejahatan baru?

Dia pun membuka kertas tersebut dan cukup terkejut melihat isinya.

_Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Teruslah berjuang! Lakukan yang terbaik! Usaha Anda akan membuahkan hasil suatu hari nanti. **You deserve to be happy!**_

Kertas itu dipenuhi emotikon dan hati. Renjun meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum. Dia terharu pada pesan yang didapatnya.

"Terimakasih, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku berjanji akan berjuang lebih keras lagi." Ujarnya dengan suara tertahan.

Renjun menyimpan coklat itu ke dalam tasnya. Dia akan memakannya nanti.

Mungkin dia juga harus membeli coklat untuk lelaki berambut pink itu. Walaupun dia tak tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Apalagi Renjun tidak sempat berkenalan dengannya.

**~FKF~**

Mark dan Donghyuck cukup terkejut mendengar cerita Renjun. Mereka bahkan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk membuang coklat tersebut. Namun si polos Renjun bersikukuh untuk memakannya.

"_You only live once_!"

Ujar Renjun sebelum memakan coklat pemberian lelaki itu. Pasangan kekasih itu hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka mulai menangis dan mengatakan akan bertanggungjawab atas kematiannya. Bahkan hari itu, Mark dan Donghyuck sampai mentraktir dan menginap di kondonya. Seolah dia akan benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini.

Namun, nasib berkata lain. Renjun bahkan masih hidup seminggu setelah memakan coklat tersebut. Akan tetapi, kedua sahabatnya yang merupakan sepasang kekasih tersebut masih saja khawatir dan menyuruhnya melakukan tes kesehatan. Hasilnya, tidak ada racun atau hal-hal buruk yang dikhawatirkan.

"Aku bilang juga apa?!"

"Habis kau naif sekali. Kami khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu. Nanti kami harus bilang apa pada keluargamu?" Ucap Mark dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kalian benar-benar terlalu paranoid. Memangnya kalian orangtuaku?!"

Mark dan Donghyuck saling berpelukan bagaikan suami istri "Kami sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri. Waktu berlalu begitu saja sampai kami tidak menyadari kau sudah sebesar ini." Renjun merinding mendengar pernyataan berlebihan dari Donghyuck.

"Ayo sini, peluk ayah dan papamu." Jujur, lelaki China itu ingin muntah ketika Mark mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, mereka memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu membuat Renjun terbiasa dengan hal ini. Mereka pun berpelukan seperti Teletubbies.

**~FKF~**

Renjun menceritakan hal yang dialaminya di Naver untuk mencari tahu identitas lelaki itu. Namun balasan yang didapat malah ungkapan rasa iri dan dengki para netizen yang ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Bukan hal yang buruk, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan sebatang coklat dan kata-kata yang menempel di _sticky notes._

Dia mulai pesimis tidak akan menemuinya lagi sampai coklatnya kadaluarsa dan membusuk dalam tasnya. Namun, Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Pasiennya mengundang mereka makan siang di rumahnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih telah membuat tangannya bergerak lebih baik.

Renjun senang mendengarnya. Dia merasa berguna dapat membantu pasien menjadi lebih baik. Motivasinya untuk menjadi okupasi terapis semakin kuat. Selain itu ada kemungkinan untuk bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu. Walaupun probabilitasnya sangat kecil.

**~FKF~**

Hari ini kereta bawah tanah akan datang tepat waktu. Renjun segera turun ke bawah berharap akan bertemu dengan pria itu sambil menggenggam coklat di tangannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosoknya.

Namun sampai kereta datang, dia tak kunjung menemukannya. Renjun mendesah kecewa. Mungkin mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali.

Saat pintu akan tertutup tiba-tiba seorang pria berteriak dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan sebelum berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta. Tentu saja sikapnya menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam termasuk Renjun.

Mata Renjun membulat sempurna saat melihat orang tersebut. Dia langsung menghampirinya walaupun harus sedikit berdesakan dengan penumpang lain. Dia adalah orang yang Renjun cari dua minggu terakhir. Pria berambut pink seperti permen kapas.

"Permisi."

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ini!" Renjun menyodorkan coklat pada lelaki itu yang disambut oleh tatapan bingung miliknya.

"Saya adalah orang yang diberi coklat oleh Anda dua minggu yang lalu." Jelas Renjun. Lelaki itu mengangguk paham. Dia menerima cokelat tersebut dan membaca pesannya.

_Terimakasih telah menyemangati saya. Saya sedang merasa sedih saat itu dan Anda meberikan ini pada Saya. Saya merasa beruntung. Saya harap kebaikan Anda akan terbalas. Teruslah semangat! Teruslah berjuang! Anda juga berhak untuk bahagia. -Renjun._

Pesan Renjun mungkin ditulis tanpa emotikon maupun hati yang menyebar. Namun, ketulusannya sangat bisa dirasakan oleh pria itu. Dia bahkan hampir meneteskan air matanya karena terharu.

"Terimakasih Renjun atas coklatnya."

Renjun menggeleng "Ahh bukan apa-apa. Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Na Jaemin. Anda bisa memanggil saya Nana."

"Nama panggilan yang manis. Berapa usia Anda?"

"23."

"Ah kita seumuran rupanya!" Mereka berdua mentertawakan formalitasnya.

"Perlukah kita bertukar pesan? Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman akrab." Jaemin menyimpan coklatnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tentu!" Mereka berdua bertukar kontak. Jaemin mengirimkan emotikon senyum pada Renjun dan dibalas dengan emotikon yang sama.

Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan setelahnya. Cuaca, musik, iklan dan peta jalur bawah tanah yang sempat membuat Renjun bingung saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Korea menjadi topik pembahasan sebelum lelaki asal China itu sampai di tujuan.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan, berharap bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Nanti dan seterusnya.

**End**

"_Mungkin yang belum mereka sadari adalah, rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya_."

gak tahu mau ngomong apa. tapi makasih banyak buat kalian yang mau baca ff ini sampai selesai dan memberikan review, fav, dan follow pada cerita ini. sayaharap kalian suka ya sama ff ini. oh iya, ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah di twt. mungkin kalian bakal familiar dengan cerita ini.

**SeeU - Alone**


End file.
